Love your attitude, girl
by WriterFreak1
Summary: The whole world is in love with Austin Moon. The gorgeous blonde teen with sparkling blue eyes and sharp teeth has taken over everyone's life. They are obsessed. But not everyone is thrilled about the most beautiful guy on earth(proven). We're following shy but confident Ally Dawson in her save life, where she writes songs in her precious little room...
1. Main characters

.. (continue summary)** Ally gets bullied by the popular troop since Freshman year and she hates all of them, but especially Austin, because he is basically stalking her. Ally has enough of this and plans to take revenge by writing a song that describes all her hate towards them, well .. Austin. She hopes after hearing this song things will change and Austin will finally tell her why he actually teases her this much, but his reaction is a whole lot different than anyone would ever expect. Is innocent Ally in danger because she took this huge risk ? ( nobody fucks with Austin Moon) Read the story and find out! **

Haai, this is my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to review ;)

**First, here are the main characters: **

- Allyson Dawson (Ally) 16 years old (she's really smart so she is is in 11th grade now)

She's herself, she's confident, but shy and doesn't talk a lot.

In the beggining of the story, Trish de le Rosa is her only friend.

Ally is a songwriter.

She gets bullied by the popular troop in school, which Austin is the leader of.

Ally doesn't judge people by the way they look but by the way they are, that's why she's the only one who's not in love with Austin.

She's the youngest of all, so she's the little innocent girl that can't get harmed.

Ally is very honest and loyal and she's a GOOD person in this story.

- Austin Moon (a.k.a Thicke *jep from Robin Thicke)

Badboy from Marino High.

Cocky personality.

Was/is a player, because hasn't found the one, yet.

Has a good side with honesty.

Falls in love with a beautiful inside.

Because he's so famous and he's the most beautiful and loved guy in the world, he's allowed to rape girls if he wants to. He does that a lot, so basically he's a rapist, but all the girls he rapes like it. Every girl dreams to be his next target, but when the 'lucky' one experiences it, she dies in pain.

He's also the strongest person in the world.

He's the leader of the popular troop in school that bullies Ally since Freshman year.

It's a quite horny guy .

He's 18 years old.

He's gorgeous, but hasn't time to be a model.

He's just famous because of his looks, nobody actually knows him except for his best friends (the popular troop)

-Dez & Trish : They're both 18, Dez is Austin's bestfriend and Trish's Ally's.


	2. CH 1 bye vacation

**Ally's P.O.V**

Tommorow is the first day of school and I'm sure not happy about that. Seriously... fuck my life. I planned to forget about school during the vacation. To just enjoy the Moon-free days. The _tease_-free days. And now... it starts all over again.

_That's life_

Shut up, Mrs Pennyworth (I assume you all know her from the show and a lot of other fanfics) I throw my pillow to the wall. ''Ally? Honey are you okay?'' I hear my mom yell from downstairs. ''I can't be more okay...'' I whisper irritated to myself. Why has life has to be so hard? I think.

_You'll get used to it. Just like you did before._

I sigh. ''sure'' not believing in it at all. And I don't blame myself. My life has been hell since freshman year, when I met Thicke (btw, that's Austin's badboy nickname).

The only way I wouldn't be bothered by him or thoughts about him is when I write songs. It's my way to escape from the horrible reality and when I write it's okay to be Ally Dawson. To be who I am, because I find myself actually good at it.

The vacation was great. I've wrote a lot of songs and I had time for myself to lay in the sun dreaming about the cutest boy I know: Dallas. I hadn't had _one_ nightmare about Thicke, which I used to have a lot last year. When he threaned to do things to me ... I shake my head.

If Thicke didn't exist I would actually like school. I mean, I'm so interested in al those things like math and science. It's just fascinating to discover of what the world exists. And to learn about that.

_You're such a geek.._

I chuckel. Am I, Mrs Pennyworth? Suddenly I get a text. I get paralysed when I read the text: **Ready to lose your virginity, pretty girl ... ? TH moon. **

HEEEEELP!


	3. CH 2 Hello whore

**Ally's P.O.V**

After I calmed down a bit from Thicke's frightening text, I went to sit on my balcony. It was dark outside and the wind blew trough my hair. It wasn't that cold, though. I was stil thinking about how I could survive tommorow.

I've known Thicke for a long time, now. And I learned that every year he gets worse in his teasing. I get an awful feeling in my stomach when I realize he actually could have made a decide to actually _rape_ me this time. Like, in real, and not just threaten about it.

He knows that it is my biggest fear. I'm just sixteen and all the others in my class are seventeen/eighteen. Not to mention that Thicke is the strongest of men in the world and once when he raped a girl, she died...

I bite my lip. No! He can't do that. No... please.. Who am I kidding? If Thicke decides something it will happen, even if there's a life that may get wasted.

It's Thicke, the perfect Austin Moon, that everyone loves, so his wishes come true. Ugh, I hate the fact that people love him and do anything for him just because of the way he looks. They don't even know him.. I don't either actually.

I believe he has an actual personality behind the cocky badboy attitude. But he won't show it. To nobody.. And if he wants to look like a mean, dirty badass to me, than I let him. I don't care about him, so why would I?

There's one thing I want to know from Austin Moon. Something I've been to figure out since we first met_. Why the fucking hell does he tease me so much? _I'm a nobody to him right? I'm an ugly, little, annoying geek to him.

Then why does he want to fuck me? Why does he want me to give him a blowjob? Why does he stalk me? Why does he have to know every single thing about me? Why does he care so much if I'm lucky or not and interrupts me everytime me and Dallas are trying to have a conversation?

I'm not stupid, so a simple: _I just hate you, _doesn't work for me. I want a real truth. _Honesty. _And this year I am going to get my answer, Thicke. Believe me.

-**Next day morning - Ally's P.O.V**

I put on my precious red sweater and some simple blue skinny jeans. My grey Vans and my familiar necklace with a white bow on it. I have that necklace since my first day in freshman year.

I remember when Austin had stole it from me and kept it in his locker for a whole week! I couldn't sleep those nights...

My dad had bought it for me. _You are going to make the best of friends at your new school. I believe in you my little Allyson. _He had said to me when he gave it me. My dad has a job in China and I barely see him. I miss him a lot. I miss those father-daughter days. In his arms I always feel safe.

I fill my backback with all the new books. I pick up my diary of my bed and smell it. Hmm, new and fresh. Then I look in the mirror and fix my wavy hair.

It has grown in the vacation and the tips reach to the half of my back. The tips are blond and curly and when I strike with my fingers trough them, they feel soft.

I look up at the clock. Five minutes left. I pick up the last little things and then look around my room. Am I ready to face Thicke and his troop at school? ''Honey!''my mom yells. I guess I have to...

I grab my perfume bottle. It's blue and says: _sweet summer. _I softly spray some in my neck. Maybe I will survive this day if I stay strong. I always convince myself that everything goes wrong nearby Thicke. I could spend this summer harmless and I haven't thought of Thicke once. So why couldn't I do it at school? Think positive and just avoid him...

_Ally dear, the boy stalks you_

''Thanks a lot'', I mutter. ''I almost forgot you're still there''

:)

I bite my lip and close the door. ''today will be okay...'' I whisper.

-**At school ... Ally's P.O.V**

I approach the schoolyard and look all over it. It hasn't change much. It's just the schooldoor that has a different color. It's grey now instead of blue. Nice .. i guess.

I throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk to the schooldoor. Suddenly everyone who's standing on the schoolyard starts staring at me.

_Keep on walking..._

I turn red and hurry my walk while staring to the ground. Now and then I glance up at the students. I see some couples standing next to the door, making out. Their friends are standing around them talking about stuff and hugging eachother. When I get closer to them they start staring at me too.

Apparently Thicke hasn't shut up about me. Just like he always does. Spreading bullshit about me. And _everyone _believes him. The devil himself stands on the left side of the schoolyard.

(everyone calls him Thicke because he's a fan of blurred lines and people say Austin is just like Robin Thicke, except for the looks ofcourse)

Surrounded by his popular troop: his bestfriend **Dez**, **Spencer, Jimmy, Calum, **a lot of other boys I don't know by name and not to forget the **sluts.** The bitches of the school, who walk around in basically 'underwear' and the only girls Thicke actually gives attention to. (except for me ofcourse)

The sluts are: **Kira, Chloe, Cassidy, Kate **and **Hazel. **Chloe is the head slut. These girls are trying to make my life miserable, because they would do anything for Thicke right? Even give their virginity to him... Digusting.

When I arrive the small stairs in front of the schooldoor, Thicke notices me and also starts staring at me. Great! I'm getting nervous, already. I inhale a large breath and walk him and his troop by as fast as I can, but I can't help it to turn my face at Thicke for just _one _second.

In that second he checks me out and mouths: _hello whore... _That smirk. I freaking hate that smirk. I keep on walking while being in trance with his gaze and I bump into the schooldoor. _fail ... _How stupid can I be? I just gave Thicke the freaking opportunity to humiliate me. But he doesn't?

When I look back at him, he has already continued chilling with his friends. Like nothing had happened. Like we never talked and never had seen eachother... It sounds still a bit weird to me but I'm lucky he didn't say anything.

It was a golden opportunity for him. Did he even see it ? Ugh, whatever. I look away and push the heavy schooldoor open. I look for one last time back at the troop and catch Thicke staring. He winks at me. I suddenly get reminded of the text he had sent me and I let the door quickly fall back in it's lock.

I promised myself to avoid him! The dirty fellow...

**So how did you like the story so far? I can't promise I will update soon because I have boyfriend drama and all, I hope you understand. Review please! and tell me if you have an idea for the story. If you don't like? don't read, well, i have to go, enjoy reading! xx A freaky fan-writer**


	4. CH 3 My bestfriend

**School's courtyard - Ally's P.O.V**

''Trish!'' I shout running to her. ''ALLY!'' she yells back. We hug eachother. ''I missed you so much!'' she tells me. ''Me too'' Having this friendship for such a long time made me feel warm inside. We've been trough so much together.

School wouldn't be that horrible with Trish beside me, right? ''How were your holidays?'' I ask her finally. ''They were good'' she replies. ''Nothing special, what about yours?'' I bite my bottom lip. ''Same...''

Would she hear the dissapointment in my cracking voice? ''Well, that doesn't matter anymore...'' she continues. I guess not. We walk along to the huge tree in the middle of the courtyard, while Trish is telling her story. The courtyard is our place. Nobody visits it, so we sit here every lunch and free period together, since freshman year.

It has a small lake and a lot of flowers. The courtyard has such a calm harmony. It'sthe only place at school where I'm Thicke-free, except for the library ofcourse. He never comes there. He wouldn't want his precious popularity to die, because of a visit to the library?

But whatever Thicke does, everyone keeps on loving him. So I bet if he was a nerd, that would change nothing! He's like the mightiest person on the world, because of the way he looks. So unless he burns his face, breaks his legs and loses his muscles, it will stay the way it is.

I glance at Trish who's sitting beside me against our favorite tree. Shit, I must have missed her whole story.

_Great start Allyson..._

I shake my head. You're such a supporter Mrs. Pennyworth.

_I know_

''So what I was saying, we're going to rock this year, Ally! No comfort zone for you anymore'' I chuckel. ''What do you mean?'' She frowns. ''Haven't you heard anything of what I've been telling you all morning?'' I shake my head. ''Sorry...'' ''Look..'' Oh, turns out she's not mad at all. ''Listen'' She says clapping in front of my face. ''Sorry!'' Why do I have to fail so much? ''I'll listen now'' I tell her while sitting in front of her instead of next to her. ''My attention is all yours''

''We're going to shop more...'' Oh no, hell no. '' More parties, more movies, boys! , more sleepovers, more beach, more make-overs! ...'' ''Wow, hold on'' I tell her laughing. ''Where is this all for?'' She grabs my hand. ''You know Ally, all these years I felt like we've been too soft on making decisions. We took it easy, we never risk something. We never did something BIG. Why?''

I began to grin about that. Trish had no idea I was already going to take a risk this year. A huge risk. But it's better if she doesn't know that, so I'll just have to act like dorky Ally. Which I actually am, but dorky Ally would never dare to confront Thicke, would she? I guess, she would, because I still feel like dorky Ally... I'm not suddenly someone else. But it's time to bring the confident Ally outside and show her to _everyone. _Because you know, she's always been there.

Trish looks at me, her hands raised. Oh, she's still waiting for an answer, ofcourse. Now I have to lie... This year already starts with no good. What else would be waiting for me? ''Ehm.. I've always made choices, which I thought were the right ones to make...'' I slowly bring out. She stands up. ''But aren't you in for something new, Ally? Don't you want to be crazy this year? To do what you were always afraid to do? This time should be the best time of our lives. Someday when we're old and ugly..'' I chuckel. "We'll have to remember these days like a golden time!'' I laugh and nod.

''Fine, i'm in. But we're going to do those things with only the two of us and outside school. We're not changing all of a sudden. I think we're perfect the way we are. We're not going to fake things just to not be the boring ones. Because we're not boring, we're just _honest_, we're being ourselves. Trish raises her eyebrows. ''Yeah, sure.. aha, I totally agree with you'' Wow, I totally see she doesn't understand how important it is to be yourself and not _entertainment_ for others, like, i don't know, **Thicke**.

''They have to accept us the way we are. Even if we don't have any gossip or exciting things to tell about. Or are looking good, or rich ...'' it is no use. Trish is already dreaming about the beach.

I sigh. I've been trying to get this in her head for such a long time. But I don't blame her. The whole world is faking itself to entertain Thicke. If it wasn't this hypnotizing there wouldn't be so much people falling for it. I hope she'll understand it once, though. Or maybe someone else will. Someone who loves me enough to actually listen to me and believe me... _Dallas._

I smile dreamy. ''what were you saying, Trish?'' ''I haven't said a word, why are you drunk all of a sudden?'' I giggle. ''I'm not drunk'' She laughs. ''Yes, you are, you're having that weird look on your face that makes you look like you're drunk. The Dallas-look'' I quickly cover her mouth. ''Shhh! He could be anywhere!'' We laugh for a while, but then I freeze. I hear a sound I haven't heard in years. I couldn't believe it. My back was facing the schooldoor so I couldn't see _who _it was making that sound. But Trish could. I give her signal. She doesn't see it. She stares to something with her mouth open, that I'm afraid to turn around to...


	5. CH 4 Life

**Still the school's courtyard - Ally's P.O.V**

That sound, it was the door that leads to the courtyard, that_ opened_. It never opened in so many years! It were always me and Trish that sat here. And nobody else... I swallow one last time and turn quickly to the disruptors**.** My mouth falls open as I see Thicke and his troop walk _smooth _into the courtyard. **God no.**

''What the hell are they doing her?!'' Trish whispers confused. I sigh. ''I truly have no idea'' Trish gets mad. ''Did they even know that Marino High _has _a courtyard! They never have been here..'' ''Shhh'' I whisper, still in gaze with the disruptors. Thicke walks on top, ofcourse. He wears sunglasses and his familiar black jacket. It surprises me, he actually wears a shirt under it. They walk _slowly _and _smooth _over to the benches next to the lake. They ruin the harmony of the courtyard completely with their red, white and black clothes and their disturbing rock music.

Thicke fixes his blonde messy hair and takes his sunglasses off. All _smooth _and _slowly, _ofcourse. He notices me and winks. Can I throw up now?

_Ally, you're exaggerating, right now. Everyone loves him... Except for you? That's a little weird._

It's not weird! When I look at somebody, I see a person. I want to see kindness and then maybe make a small talk to get to know eachother! When Thicke looks at a girl, he sees a _treat. _He's disgusting. I like real people, people with a personality.

_Okay, fine. I got it, I don't need another speech._

I sigh. Nobody understands me... Not even my own mind.

The troop finally takes place on the benches nearby the lake. I glance at Trish. ''This is our place'' I say dissapointed. She looks furious. ''They come here, once, and they mark it completely LIKE IT'S FREAKING THEIRS'' she stands up. ''Trish! You can't do anything to stop them! It'll only cause a fight. You don't want to waste your hands to a dirty slut or one of those manwhores, do you?'' She keeps on staring at them and shakes her head. ''I freaking hate them...'' I nod. ''I hate them too'' She bites her lip. ''Well let´s go away from here, then. I can't stand to look at them anymore, or I will do something''

We walk over to the door. Sighing, because we have to walk by them. First past the sluts. They glare at me. They whisper: geek, whore .. etc. They're pointing and giggling with eachother. I swallow and try my best to ignore everything. Then, we walk past the boys. They glare at me like I'm the most terrible thing they have ever seen. They shout, laugh and call me a whore... Then, past Thicke, he looks up from his Iphone. His face betrays him, it says he wants to yell too, he wants to call me a whore.

But at the moment we look into eachothers eyes, he doesn't. He just stares.. I look at him one last time. The strong smell of his _men _cologne digs into my nose. I turn back to Trish and follow her, leaving him behind me. But I still feel his stare burn in my back and I feel the tears burn in my eyes.

**Next Day school, second period - Ally's P.O.V**

The English teacher is exlaining something about grammar. I can't follow, which is weird because usually I'm full of interest. Somehow, today I can't focus and I'm bored.

_Ally Dawson is never bored in school_

i know. I already told you, I don't know how it is possible. But actually, _today _I'm normal, because nobody is listening and they're all busy with their phone. i try to focus one more time, but it is no use. My mind is blank. I don't want to waste my time, though, so I pick my precious songbook out of my bag and begin to write in it..

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing__  
__Cause we got the fire,__  
__and we're burning one hell of a something_

I smile by the thought on Dallas.

_You are acting so stupid Allyson._

I shake my head and sigh. And why is that?

_You make yourself believe that you're thinking about Dallas, right now._

Then _who_ am I thinking about?

...

Tell me, mrs Pennyworth!

_I don't think you should ask __**yourself, **__Ally dear_

This is confusing...

_No it isn't. __**You **__should know what you're thinking about. You are always so honest, aren't you? Then __**be **__honest and don't push your actual thoughts away._

I am always honest. But this has nothing to do with being honest in life and besides, crappy thoughts _should _be pushed away.

_Oh, so you know what I'm talking about, huh?_

I shake my head. No. Stop it. You can't control me, I'm just going to write what comes up in me.

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space__  
__Light it up,__  
__like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

What the hell did you do to me?! This lyrics don't mean anything to me, now. The magic of the words is gone...

_I haven't done anything. It's you, Ally. You did this to yourself. Those words never had magic, you only made yourself believe that. The lyrics are good, you just act like they're meant for a person. The wrong person._

''Get the hell out of my head!''

SHIT. I said that out loud. The whole class turns to me. They probably think I'm a freak that talks to itself, if they didn't already think that. I'm going red and my face burns. Again, I'm ashamed today. ''Are you alright, Ms Dawson?'' the teacher asks. I nod quickly and bury my face in my hands. Please, let me dissapear now. Please... but when I open my eyes, the class is still staring at me. I've gone completely crazy. _Failer..._

**Next day, in Class - Ally's P.O.V**

The bell rings. Everyone sighs in relief. ''Was it really that bad?'' I ask Trish. ''Terrible'' she says. ''What were you doing?'' I look down. ''Nothing, just busy finishing a song'' We walk out of the classroom. ''So, the usual'' she mutters. I nod.

The next two periods I have, are without Trish. Biology and Gym. Normally, those periods pass quickly. We watch a movie about nature, and with P.E we do some small exercises and maybe an actual sport. Unfortunatley this time I can't keep my attention to it. Second time this week. What is wrong with me? Biology was worst. I sat in front of Chloe (remember the head slut) and her slutty friends.

Guess what? They were talking about Thicke. Literally, non-stop. Usually, I sit behind Dallas, to watch him flip his hair and drum on his desk. Too bad, i couldn't this time. Thomas and Chaz, the new twins, sat there already. Back to the 'sluts'. They gossiped my head off. They talked the whole period and so I hadn't been concentrating the _whole _period. All I heared were things like:

Chloe- **I'm really really sorry, but all the guys are ugly and suck, so I'm not dating anyone, untill I get something special with Austin. -giggling-**

Something special? Rape and drugs, she meant.

Mandy - **oh no, Chlo, you had a lot of fun. Don't you think you had enough? he's mine now.**

Chloe - **haha, are you being serious? Dream about it.**

It kept on going like this for a while. i heard some other stuff about how perfect he is, but what else is new?

**Next Day, school's out. Ally's P.O.V**

I came home. My mother runned to me and hugged me. ''How was your day, honey?'' She acted like it was my first day at school in like ever. ''Usual..'' i replied quietly.

Mom sighs. ''So your life is going to be like it always was?'' she sounds concerned, and I frown. ''Yeah .. I guess, what's wrong with it?'' I put my bag on the floor. Mom was putting her shoes on. She grabbed her keys and jacket and gave me a kiss on the cheek. ''I have to go, honey, I love you. There's nothing wrong with it. It's totally okay if you like to learn and read above other things''

I stare at her in disbelief. ''But I have an exciting life! I write songs and make music!'' My mom was shaking her head and looking at me, like I was a lost puppy, she just had found. ''sure, honey, sure'' I couldn't believe her. We've talked about this and yet she doesn't understand. just like all the rest. I'm being myself! ''I'm really sorry I don't have time to finish this conversation with you.'' she says carressing my hair. ''But we'll talk about this later. It's nothing, I just wondered if you may change your life a bit. Doing more exciting things with more friends, understand, honey?''

I swallow. She hasn't even listen to me last time we had talked about this.'' I mean, you barely leave your room and you haven't gotten to a party in years'' she finishes. ''Well, I have an important appointment. I see you tonight, hon'' I wave her goodbye.

_Well that sucks, your mom thinks you're boring._

I nod. yay. Maybe I should tell her about my crush on Dallas?

_Seriously, that's a horrible idea. If he comes over, she will embarrass you to death. _

like he's going to come over. but, fine, i won't.

I finish my homework and leave to Sonic Boom. Working on my shift and maybe write a song. I'm still confused, so I don't know if i can do that, but I'll try. I grab my phone and check messages. I scroll trough them and see Thicke's message. God, everytime I read it, I get cold. Like _freezing _cold. Maybe I shouldn't go to Sonic Boom by myself. I decide to call Trish.

**Well, that was a long chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. I promise Austin will get in the picture, soon. Please, review! I'd love to hear new ideas. If you don't like don't read. I have my own people who criticize my story. Thanks, for reading. Greetzzz **_**writerfreak **_


	6. CH 5 What is he up to now?

**Two weeks later, Austin's P.O.V **

I sat on the couch. Thinking about my died mother. Why did she do this? I sigh. I have no fucking idea why she fucking hurt me like that. What kind of parent abuses its son? _Damn_. She tried to kill me, because I'm a boy, like my dad... - _You look just like him and I freaking hate it- _she always told me. She tried to ruin and kill everything that reminded her of my dad. Me. But, she didn't, she killed herself. My dad left, my mom died, our family is pretty screwed up and now I'm stuck with a stephfamily. Not, that they aren't nice. I love them. They were there for me, when my actual parents messed up. It's still a fucking mess and now I'm in a shitty mood. _Damn. _I don't feel like sitting here all day thinking about it, so I pick up my phone and call ...

**Dez's P.O.V**

I was watching tv, completely bored when my phone rang. Austin. ''What's up, dude?'' I ask while grabbing crisps out of the bag and pushing them into my mouth. Not so smart on the phone, huh? Well, I'm Dez. Hey. ''Listen, Dez!'' I hear Austin yell trough the phone. ''I'm listening ..'' I mumble, swallowing the crisps trough my troath. ''Wat'cha doing?'' he asks curious. ''Nothing, eating, mtv ..'' ''Right, you know what you promised me, yesterday, right?'' he whispers suddenly. I bet he was smirking. ''No, did I promise you something?'' i ask, pushing the bag of crisps away from me. They only cause more trouble. ''You did'' he replies ''and you're gonna like it, I meet you there at ten'' Then, I knew exactly what he meant. "Deal..'' I said chuckling and smirking.

**Sonic Boom - Ally's P.O.V**

Since it wasn't working last time, I was at Sonic Boom, I was willing to write a song now. I kept thinking about what would be a nice topic, but I didn't come up with anything. I already wrote about Dallas. What's something that comes around daily in my life? **Thicke.** I'm still trying to figure out a way to get revenge on him and his dirty troop. I want so badly to confront them, well especially Thicke, ofcourse. He always gets on my nerves and he knows exactly how to do that. I'm good at songwriting... Maybe I should get back at him, with something _I'm _really good at. I'll write a song about him and everything he causes. He'll hear the song and realize what a dick he is, and that's the perfect moment to get out of him, why it has to be **me?**

I really want to know why he teases me this much. I want clearitiy. Facts, ANSWERS. i know, I think about this a lot, but he _stalks _me, threatens to _rape _me and it's too much for me. I don't want to deal with a creepy eighteen year old, who' s allowed to do _anyting _he wants. So I want to know and I will! i grab my pen and start writing like a freak. This song is going to be genius. It will describe all the hell Thicke had put me into for the past few years. It turned out pretty good. _'' Stop making of me a fighter ...'' _I sang the last lyric.

_i'm proud of you :)_

i let my songbook fall into my bag and I continue to play some random tunes on the piano. I suddenly get a text. It's Trish. _**Need to talk to you! Your mom told me where you are. I'm there in a second. It's freaking important! **_I giggle. sounds crucial. What would that be about? ...

**That was it! I love cliffhangers. I'm sorry, but maybe I'll update later today. Please review, if you have any ideas and enjoy reading! Bye, love y'all, **_**Writerfreak, greetzz xxx**_


	7. CH 6 Here we go again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Here is some info: **

**- This story is sort of already written, (in a book) but I change it a lot when I write it on the computer and there are missing some parts, which I had no inspiration for, so it'll cost time to write those and update. **

**- Trish is into Austin, just like all the rest, it's just Ally who doesn't like him, Trish only hates the popular troop, keep that in mind**

**- Ofcourse it's an Auslly story, I love Auslly! But I'm not so into the kind of Auslly stories where they meet and they go on a date and the date goes great and they are in lovee .. and Austin is sooo sweet (blabalabala, boringggg) I LOVE drama, so I'm going to ruin the whole story and the characters before everything ends well. (Auslly) because you'd be a lot happier and excited about it when they end up being together after a lot of drama, but for now, you know: Ally hates Austin. You still don't know how Austin feels about Ally and you won't find out soon, because his character is mysterious. I'm sorry :) You'll be thankful for this, I hope, haha, auslly will come, but not soon.**

**-Thanks a lot, the person who liked the storyline so far. You sort of already know about Austin's past. It's not going to come back in the story, I think, so I'll just tell you: **

***Austin's father used to be just like Austin, now. He was also the most beautiful person in the world and he was famous because of how perfect he was. He also was a rapist.**

***When he met Austin's mother, it was the first time he was in love and he stopped being a badboy for her. He promised, he would never treat her like he did with his past 'sluts'. But Austin's father became depressive after his whole family, except his wife, died in a car crash and he started drinking. Even though, he stayed loyal to his wife. Then, once, when he came home, he couldn't hold it in and he raped his wife and left. Austin's mother became crazy and lost her mind (picture miley cyrus) she hated herself and when Austin was born, she hid him for the world and abused him. She tried to kill him a couple of times, and she told him he was worthless and miserable just like his dad. When Austin was ten, his mother killed herself and ..the son of the most beautiful male on earth was finally found. Ever since, he lived with his rich stephfamily. Because he was so smart , he was able to catch up with school. **

**- Ally doesn't have a really interesting past. So I'm not going to mention anything about that in the story. But there will come some flahbacks, because Austin knows Ally from before high school. Only she doesn't know it was **_him..._

**Any questions or advice? Review as much as you want, and be patient :) I really hate it when people keep saying: update soon, because it is not that easy to write a story, just the way you want, quickly and I have a life beside this, so you'll just have. to. wait. **

**I'll tell you a secret: when Ally takes her HUGE risk, we'll come closer to where the auslly begins.**

**Here comes the next chaptaaa:**

**Continue ...**

**Sonic Boom - Ally's P.O.V**

When I go downstairs, I see Trish already slamming on the door. I smile. I turn the closed sign to open and unlock the door for her. Trish runs inside. She's completely out of breath. ''Hey, what happened?'' I ask her, while smiling about her appearance.

She leans against the counter and catches up with her breath. ''I.. need to... tell you'' I play with the guitarpicks. ''I was writing songs, Trish, what's so important?'' She swallows, takes one deep breath and starts talking as fast as she always does when she's excited. '' I was bored, so I checked my Twitter, and people were talking about a party that happens to be tonight..'' I shook my head, I knew where this was going. '' ... but that's not the only thing. Because it's not just a normal party. Austin is going to be there! And you know he only goes to parties that really rock! And he is up to something ...'' she whispers the last part.

''What?'' I ask suddenly interested. She looks down and mutters. ''Austin is going to do something ...'' I frown, hoping things of last year won't repeat themselves. ''What do you mean with: he's going to do something?'' She gives me a fake smile. ''He might kidnap a girl and rape her ...'' I hold my forehead. ''No, not again!'' ''I'm sorry, Ally, they like it!'' I bite my bottom lip. ''They're starting again, aren't they? He says he's going to rape a girl. Every girl goes to that party, because they hope he'll rape them. HHH e ends up raping one of his sluts, while nobody notices it. The slut comes miserable to school the next morning, because she underestimated his strength and Thicke becomes more famous. That is it, right? It's ridiculous''

Trish sighs.''But Ally, we don't care if he is raping a girl or not. We're just going to that party! We've never been to a party, together. it's always just me or none of us. You promised me you would risk more, remember? '' I shake my head. ''I know, but the reason of this whole party is disgusting'' We're quiet for a while. ''I heard Dallas is going to be there too..'' Trish tells me smirking.

I laugh. ''You always use that to convince me, don't you?'' ''Maybe'' We laugh together. ''Ally, pleaseeee? I will remember this. Next time you can use it against me, I promise! '' I sigh. ''Fine, i'm going with you to this party, but only if..'' ''If?'' ''We're going to stop Thicke. He's not raping a girl tonight'' I smirk.

**The club - Dez's P.O.V**

Austin stands underneath the stairs, which lead to the club of Chloe's rich father. The party has aleady started, (but it's fancy to come late.. haha, lol ..)but we don't have time to party, we have a mission. Austin strikes trough his hair and checks his sharp teeth in the half broken mirror that is hanging on the wall. He's wearing his black jacket, a grey V-neck shirt and Armani jeans. I wish I was just a bit as handsome as Austin is, but that is a damn wish that'll never come true. I walk over to him. ''So, who is it?'' He smirks into the mirror. ''you'll see'' he replies. I give him a look. ''Come on, dude''

It is quite annoying, that Austin just can do what he wants. I've tried to rape a girl once, just for the fun of it. She literally pulled hair out of my head, her friends immediateley called the cops and I got punished for a whole month. Austin once raped a girl on the street and the cops, seriously walked past us. They tried to stop us, but when they saw that it was Austin, they asked for his signature and left us behind. It was crazy.

I look at him. ''Do i seriously have to guess?'' He chuckles. ''Give it a shot'' I role my eyes. Normally, I'm not this jealous of Austin. His life can suck too and he's my bestfriend. I also don't know, what has gotten into me, tonight. ''Did you invite everyone?'' he asks. I nod, '' e'' ''Are you sure, dude?'' he asks me again. I slap him on his back, but fail miserably by tripping over my own foot.

We laugh. ''Everyone's invited'' I tell him. ''They stalk you, so wherever you say you are, they're there too'' he nods and we leave.

**In front of the door of the club - Ally's P.O.V**

When me and Trish arrive the club. I stop walking. Trish frowns at me. ''Are you okay? You will not be his next target. I promise, Ally. You have me and Dallas. And if he decides to lay a finger on you, we'll call immediately for help!'' I smile at her. We both know that Thicke is stronger than the both of them and that calling the cops won't help, but it's nice of her to say that. The closer we get , the more I start regretting coming to here. Of course there is a big chance that he is in for one of his sluts, but I can't forget about that text.

And just like I can handle more there is another problem. '' I hope that our plan to stop this dirty and bad habit of _him _will work'' I tell Trish, doubting about it. ''Of course it'll work'' she assures me. ''We just have to split up and start!'' I nod, a little more sure now. ''Let's do this''

Trish leaves to the right and I go inside the club. Everyone's dancing or drinking. I recognize Lola, Chaz and a lot of regular people from school. None from the popular troop and that's really bad news. They own this party, they should be here! They couldn't have been already started with their dirty plans, could they? Then I remember that when Thicke tells about his plans, he always rapes his sluts at exactly midnight. How gentle? He's just being nasty, but it is actually damn smart. Because the stupid smartass knows, that it'll cause a dramatic disaster on time.

I stand on the side and drink some soda. My whole body is shaking at the moment and my mouth is dry. Even when I drink. i really should look for the sluts, but It's not time. The time, Trish and I settled. The sluts are the first ones in line for who Thicke's next target could be. Unfortunately, he always surprises us, so I'm afraid to take any conclusions. My number one possible target is Chloe. The blonde headslut. She happens to be the slut, Thicke gives most attention to. She's the last one I want to help, and she'll probably get mad at me for taking this opportunity away from her, but it's for her own good. If she isn't already raped by him.. I don't know, I don't care. I lean against the wall, staring at the partying people and think about stuff, when suddenly I feel hand on my shoulder. I scream at the top of my lungs. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!'' A familiar voice says. I turn around and go red as a tomato. Dallas is finally talking to me and I have to embarrass myself, immediately.

''Hey...'' I say awkwardly. ''How are you doing?'' he asks me smiling. That dreamy smile. ''Good ..'' I say fixing my hair, very obvious. ''Too bad the holidays are over'' he tells me after sipping from his drink. ''Yeah'' I nod. ''yeah, totally.. damn''

_I think you made your point, Ally_

Please, help me!

_I'm sorry. You're miserable at flirting. It's hopeless._

i inhale quickly and face Dallas with a smile. ''Sooo, what are you doing here?''

_What the hell? What do people on a party, Ally?_

Oh, shit, You're right. I'm sorry. Dallas smiles. ''I'm here to party'' I smile too.

_Wow, he must really lik_e _you, because what you did there, was seriously.._

I know, I know, shut up, please! ''Are you enjoying it?'' he asks. ''I've never seen you at a party before and you seem a little nervous'' ''Oh, noo, I mean, yes, yeah, but no'' I shake my head while I turn more red ''yes...''

_Oh my jesus.. just shut up please.._

I smile. ''I'm good.'' ''Fine'' Dallas says. ''If there's something and you need me, I'm here'' he adds.''Thanks'' I say smiling. but when he is gone, my smile quickly dissapears. The time has wings. It is 23.30 already! i have to look for the victom, now!

**Outside the club - Ally's P.O.V**

I notice the sluts,immediately when I leave the club. They're chilling on the court and probably wait for Thicke to make a move. On the oppisite, the boys of the popular troop stand: Spencer, Calum, Jimmy, Dez and the rest. Thicke's not there! Bad sign, really bad sign! I count the girls but they are complete and the rest is inside the club. Then, my whole body freezes. My heart pumps out of my chest, I feel a strange pain in my stomach and I TURN AROUND ...

**Yay! Cliffhanger! I'm glad some of you liked the story. I'm working hard on it and I already planned a sequel, but first AUSLLY ofcourse. It'll come, I promise. I just like the badboy kind of Austin. But he will get sweeeeter. To Ally. Review, and don't like, don't read. Already said that, I know. Keep on reading. I do my hardest best to update quickly. Ive seen other people who don't update in a month, so I'm quite proud of myself. I probably make some grammar mistakes because I'm from the Netherlands. Try to ignore them, or tell me, in a nice way :)**

**I hope I 'll be able to update more today. I'll try, but I'm not sure. There is a difference in time, between America and Holland so if anything with the time sounds weird, you know where it comes from. Wellll, that was the chapter. Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand the story or anything else! and reviewww! Love y'all, **_**writerfreak, greetz xxxxx**_


	8. CH 7 Damn, Ally!

**I'm here again. i hope you guys like the story!**

**Continue from last chapter ...**

**Ally's P.O.V**

and ... I TURN AROUND! Pfieeuww.. I sigh in relief. I almost thought the douche was standing behind me. Thank god! Wait, where should I be thankful for? Thicke's still not here. I shake my head.. this is bad. I walk quietly behind them, past the troop, hoping they won't see me. Suddenly i get a text from Trish: **I spy on the girls. You go find Thicke and lock him in a room or something! Or knock him out with a stone! **I have to squeeze myself in the arm to not laugh. Knock him out with a stone? Typical Trish. I look around and see her standing on the right side of the club. I wave to her and she gives me a thumbs up. i close my eyes for a second and sigh. This is the hardest thing I ever had to do... Oh, I almost forgot ... I promised to take risks.

_Keep up the good work, Allyson!_

I will. I look around. Where the hell can he be? There is the door of the club. Another door. The corner. Wait! Where is the other door leading to? I glance at the popular troop. They are still busy gossiping and drinking. Perfect. I run unnoted to the other door across. I inhale the cold night air and pull the door. It's locked. Shit. I'm back to where I was, again.. I inspect the surroundings but I see nothing special. i sigh and walk back around the corner where I notice a grid. that grid must be leading to the area the door is leading to! I jump in excitement for a second and get back to the job.

_This is serious Allyson.._

I know, I know. i pick up a small tree branch and crunch the grid with it. It's old, dusty and it quickly falls off. I get into the area. It's a staircase. Hmm. Thicke knows this place well as hell. it's the club of Choe's rich daddy after all. he could be here. I rush upstairs.

When I'm above, there's a really long dark row of doors. It makes me nauseous and I have to snatch to the walls before I'll fall. Pfff... it's suddenly very hot in here, but freezing at the same time. My nerves are taking over. I have to keep up. _**-I always get what I want- **_NO, Thicke. I make sure, this time, it won't happen. I collect my little pieces of strength alltogether and pound forward trough this creepy hall of uncountable doors...

All the doors are FREAKING the same and it's scaring me. Not one of them is unlocked and after what feels like hours I'm starting to wonder if this is real and not a dream since this hall isn't ending. Is this hall getting smaller and smaller?I breath in and breath out, like I'm afraid the oxygen will run down. I feel lonely. In moments like this, I wish my dad was here. To hold me and make me feel safe.

Suddenly I bump my head to something hard. I inspect it with my hands, since I can see nothing in this darkness, and I find... a doorknob. I'm finally relieved after a long time of unwanted experiences. I'm so happy that I immediately want to open the door, but I stop. What if I find Thicke in there, with the victom, already doing that... I feel a little scared. But i can't back down now.. Can I? No matter how hard this was, I have to keep going. I wanted to do this in the first place. So I'm finishing this. If Thicke already was doing his _job_ in there, I would hear something right? This was getting me suspicious...

_Damn, Ally, go in there already!_

You're right. I swallow, open the door quickly and face the darkness. I scream at the top of my lungs when I get pulled inside by a hand covering my mouth and the door behind me get's locked. God, help me...

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

I was standing there surrounded by all ma friends. Waiting excited for what was goin' to happen. Thicke has gave me several signs and I'm hot, so I was so ready for it to finally overwhelm me! I had put my hottest lingerie on. It's such an expensive thing and sooo much better than that ugla thing that Hazel bought last month. I'm pretty sure it's ma turn this time to have a ride in Sexyland Moon. The freaking head chick Chloe, is already fucked by Thicke, once and what she told us was amazing. After all the years of trying to impress the perfect Austin, it was my time. I jump and clap in ma hands. Yeaaay. I chew ma gum and glance bitchy at ma friends when they notice ma happiness. The bitches glare at me. hello, girls! I´m going to be the next one, you better not get your hopes up.

Though, I have to admit, I'm also a bit nervous. Chloe told me that Thicke doesn't care and just fucks even if you're in pain and you ask him to stop. When you do that, he'll even fuck harder, she told me. But isn't that hot? I smirk, Lucky me. ''I'm gonna get a drink, babies'' I tell them, while chewing my gum and grabbing my bag. ''Sure.. He'll never fuck you!'' Kira yells at me when I'm already left. I turn around and give her my middle finger. She laughs hysterically and loud while calling me a 'bitch' I fake laugh too.''Love y'all'' I leave, but not to get a drink... And they definitely know that. I'm Cassidy, duhh?!

**Ally's P.O.V**

I squirm to get out of the strong grip that's holding me. It finally lets go and I kick behind me in frustrate, hoping to hit the person. I hear a loud groan. This is obviously a boy and apparently I had hit a sensitive 'part' of him. I swallow and feel more frightened by the minute. I want to say something, I want to know if it's _him, _but I don't...

After a while, I hear footsteps. i quickly look around and hold myself tightly. Unfortunately, all I see is darkness. Suddenly a small light from a phone flops on in front of me and a face is shown. I sceam, jumping backwards in fear and I bump my head _again_. Thicke. _I knew it._ I rub my head and stare at him in shock. There are running thousands of questions trough my mind. What is he doing here? Why did he lock us up in this room? What is he going to do? Am I his next target? I can't bring anything out, though.

The douche smirks. ''You're a beast of a girl. Damn... do you know how hard you kicked me in the balls?'' I shake my head slowly. I feel a bit good, though. I must have caused him a lot of pain. How does it feel, Thicke? Of course I don't ask him in real. I would've liked to.

He smiles cockily. That light brings his darkblue eyes and sharp teeth more out, which make him look really creepy. ''You don't have to worry, though'' he whispers seductively. ''You're here to make it up to me, after all'' he leans in and I slap him quickly in the face, not realizing what I'm doing or thinking. ''Ow! Damn Cass, what the f...'' he trails of after shining the light of his phone in my face. ''Ally!? ...''

-**Cliffhanger... Yay! I actually don't know why I stopped here. I have still plenty of time to write more, but i didn't want to let you guys wait, since a part of this chapter was already written yesterday. Well, reviewww please! I'm hoping to get to 10 POSITIVE reviews. Bye! **

_**Love, Writerfreak **_


	9. CH 8 Dangerous people

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I let you wait after one of the most interesting cliffhangers, but I was busy since school started two days ago. Don't worry, here comes the chapter, you guys waited for! Enjoy reading and REVIEW! I love to get reviews, but only if they are nice ofcourse :) It gives me strength to keep on writing, so if you guys want me to keep on with this story until **_**maybe **_**a sequel, you know what to do ! xx Writerfreak. **

_**continue...**_

**Ally's P.O.V - dark room**

''Ally!? ...'' Thicke stares in frustrate to the floor and he bites his bottom lip. ''Damn.. shit, it.. it .. Damn..It shouldn't have gone this way... fuck'' He keeps murmurring things like this. I swallow. He didn't knew it was me. He thought I was Cassidy. One of the sluts, just like I thought. And now I obviously ruined his whole plan. Perfect. I hope he doesn't change his mind, though, and take _me_ instead of _her_... - **Ready to lose your virginity, pretty girl?- **I shake my head. ''NOOO!'' I scream in fear. The tears sprung in my eyes, but I hold 'em back in. That freaking text! He must think I'm crazy, now. I caught his attention obviously, because he is staring at me now. A serious look on his face. Those sparkling blue eyes lock mine in. Mine show fear, his ... strength, power.

i'm getting nervous. Why is nothing happening? Wait! I don't want that. ''You shouldn't be here.'' He finally says. No emotion. No smirk. I _just _shouldn't be here. This is one big thing I hate about Austin Moon. The way he always knows how to confuse me. If there's something I didn't expect of him to say, now, it is that I shouldn't be here. So.. I burst out. ''What are _you _doing here, Thicke?!'' I snap at him, my voice cracking more than I hoped it would. He smirks. Huh? Where was I when he changed back to his cocky personality again so fast?

''Why do _you _want to know?'' I walk a bit afterwards, closer to the door. I snap at him, again, getting to the point and totally ignoring his question. ''Why do you even rape?! You obviously don't know how much it hurts, and you probably don't care'' He smiles cockily. ''No, I don't. Why would I? They like it, they _want _it. '' ''They underestimate you and you know that damned well, Thicke!'' I yell. ''You've seen them on their day after! They look forty fucking years older! And all because of you... You're disgusting.'' His look turns serious, a bit concerned. I must've impacted him. Freaking, finally.

_What's up with all the swearing?_

I ignore Mrs Pennyworth, turning my attention to him again. ''And that's why _I'm _here Thicke. Because someone should stop you. You and your dirty habits. Guess, what? I'm that someone. And I'm proud, because I obviously interrupted something.'' Where did I get the guts from to act all this confident? I'm still in danger..

He nods cockily. ''You sure did interrupt something, you know. I had this whole plan and it messed up, but this part with you and me.. It was part of my plan..'' he smirks again. No... NO. My whole body freezes and I'm not able to talk anymore. I get a painful feeling in my stomach and lean against the door. He walks closer to me, making me feel trapped. No! please, god, NO. ''Did you really think, I wanted Cassidy.. It's much more exciting to fuck, you know, someone like _you..'' _I try to ignore that last part, but fear is taking over. I can't give up though, I will get out of this.

''Wh.. what do you mean?'' I stutter. ''You thought I was Cassidy'' He chuckles. ''Yeah, I did. I was using Cassidy, anyway. To, finally, get what I want.'' I shiver. ''Remember my text? '' I die. Mentally and physically. How can he just confront me like this? ''I just didn't expect that you... would come right away to _me.'' _Then, why was he such dissapointed and confused when It turned out to be, me? He smirks. ''It shouldn't have gone this way, but maybe it should. Besides, I like this better... The quicker, the better, after all.'' I shake my head. ''You can't do this to me...'' I tell him hurtful. ''We both know, I can'' he whispers in my ear, grabbing my waist slowly. A tear rolls over my cheek.

**Trish's P.O.V **

I grabbed Dallas's arm and pulled him firmly with me. ''Ow! Trish, i'm willing to help, but please! Calm down, with the pulling'' I let go of his arm. ''Sorry!'' I smile quickly. ''I just feel a bit concerned about Ally. I know that she is probably just busy with stopping or .. locking Thicke somewhere, but it's like one in the morning, now!'' We are standing on the court, watching Thicke's gang chilling around. The club's still going wild. i went there to get Dallas as a surprise for Ally, because this was so hard for her to do and kind of for if things would go wrong. It feels a lot saver to have a guy behind us.

''yeah..'' Dallas replies. ''I still think we should go look for her'' '''But it will be no use! I bet, she's just busy, now. We would interrupt her whole plan and besides, were spying on these sluts here. What if we go look for Ally and Thicke will come outside here to get his victom? He's smart, you know. Ally would be dissapointed in me. She wanted this to work so badly'' I explain.

Dallas sighs. ''I don't feel good about this either. Ally is just a small, sensitive girl. she's not familiar with this late party's, drunk people and violent rapists.'' I nod in understanding. ''Are you then?'' I ask. He shakes his head. ''No, but.. I know..'' ''Well, shut up, then'' I interrupt him, smiling. We walk along around the club and end up at the court again. A boy and a girl walk over to us. The guy is ... definitely a member of the popular troop, so is the girl. Maybe they'll let go a bit of info.

**Dallas's P.O.V**

Suddenly, Dez and .. that dirty Cassidy walk over to us. I recognized the redhead immediately. They should know more about whole happening. ''Let's hear them out..'' I whisper to Trish before they arrive us. She nods. ''Ah, the geek and the Latin freak'' Dez says smiling to us. ''Will you shut up?'' Trish asks him. ''You're not funny'' i nod quickly to back her up.

Cassidy glares at us. She looks so ... fake. All that fake make up and her slim straight eyebrows make her look scary even more. I like Ally. She is a natural beauty. ''I'm always funny'' Dez says still that huge smile plastered on his face. ''You know that, Latina girl. See what I did there?'' he tells Cassidy, totally amused of his own words. ''I will never think you're funny'' Trish snaps back at him. ''You know why weirdo? Because you're not'' I laugh.

''Let's get to the point.'' Cassidy snaps, while chewing her gum in a slutty way. ''Why are you nerds here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home? With mommy?'' I ignore her. ''We want to know what is happening.'' I say seriously, turning to Dez. ''What is going on? Most important of all. Where is Thicke?'' Cassidy answers me before Dez can even speak up. ''That is not your fucking business. By the way, like Austin would ever speak to _you two'' _

He actually does speak to us'' Trish tells her firmly. ''Multiple times'' Cassidy glares at us even more, not knowing what to say, probably. ''Are we getting an answer, or what?'' I ask. Dez finally says something. ''Why do you want to know anyway...'' Great... I look at Trish and she looks back. Let's get out of here, my look says. She nods and turns to them, giving them a fake smile. ''Thank you guys, you were _really _helpful!'' Dez grins and smiles happily. ''you're welcome!'' I give him a confused look. Never heard of sarcasm? Trish and Cassidy stare annoyed at eachother before we turn around and leave.

**At Ally's home**

Ally's mother has been pacing around the room. Ally didn't pick up her phone and it made her feel concerned. Trish had texted her to ask if Ally could sleep over, and she agreed, but it still was strange. Ally always picks up her phone. Unless... she's not able to reach it...

**Sooo... that was it for today, I can't promise to update tomorrow, but maybe I will, depends on the reviews I get :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading! We all hope things will end up positive for Ally, but right now... it's not the case. I already know what's going to happen :) I keep it a little exciting for now, you guys will to, just waittt XXX **_**Writerfreak **_


	10. CH 9 Feeling Miserable

**A pretty long chapter for u guys! Review! It really makes me happy. **

**Ally's P.O.V- with Austin in de dark room**

Kisses. All over my neck and face. A strong grip on my waist. I'm sobbing and laying my hands on his chest to push him away, but it's useless. My vision is blurred and my heart is pounding. Everything is wet because of my tears. I can't think straight anymore. I just cry and push and softly bring out: no...''Why are you crying like this...'' He whispers in my ear, his hot breath meeting my face. His hands holding my wrists tightly. I swallow. To be not able to defend yourself is the worst feeling ever. Weak. He loosens his grip on me and steps backwards to face my miserable state. ''You really are scared, aren't you?'' he asks me. I close my eyes and nod, but because of my shaking and sobbing I don't know if he actually noticed.

Then, suddenly, the door smashed open. I heard something really heavy hit the floor and I winced. Thereafter I heard a scream and a growl. I couldn't see anyting in this darkness and I was shocked by the moment. Everything went fast. Somebody grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into a direction. What the hell was happening?! ''Everything will be okay. You're safe, now.'' Someone whispered in my ear, who sounded like... ''Dallas?'' ''Shhh..'' What? Dallas apparently, lifted me up and ran trough the room. I held him tight and closed my eyes. Still not knowing what to feel like or what to think. I dug my nose into his soft hair. It smelled different.

**Next evening - with Trish and Ally in Ally's room.**

''That reminds me, what did Thicke do, when you guys got me out of there?'' i asked Trish. I was exhausted, laying on my bed, facing her, while she lay on my fluffy turquoise carpet explaining my rescue of last night. ''Ehm... Actually, i don't know. It was kinda dark in there and I didn't see him nor hear him. Dallas told me he wasn't even in there at all, but that would be impossible, right?'' That got me thinking. ''What do you mean he wasn't in there at all? He was there! He held me, he..!'' ''I believe you, Ally. You were paralysed when we picked you up. Maybe he ran away when he heard us coming in?'' '' No, that's not possible. He would never just leave. He could knock you and Dallas out at the same time. If he had sneaked out, we would've heard at least something. Besides, there was no other way out except for that door, and if there was, who's that fast?''

Trish nodded. ''You're right, but that means... he was aware of you getting saved at one point and was prepared to leave. Or...'' I bit my lip. ''Or..?'' Trish blushed. ''Or he didn't even want to rape you at all..'' ''What? But, he.. he..!'' Trish got pale.''Did he do something to you?! Ally, omg! You..'' ''No, no!'' I reassured her. '' Thank god, he couldn't! It's just weird that he wasn't in there anymore, when you guys showed up. It makes me doubt about myself. I mean, I swear, he was there!'' Trish nodded. ''Ally, we believe you! Maybe, you made him change his mind? Although, that would be_ really _weird.'' I looked down. ''Yeah.. Thicke never regrets raping a girl. I'm so lucky. It was frightening... And, I can still feel his hands all over me..'' I tell her shivering. Trish walks over to me and hugs me. ''It's okay, maybe he changed his mind, because you're different..?'' she said. I swallowed. He was _so _confusing...

**Morning - Ally's P.O.V**

I had been thinking a lot about my almost-rape experience the past nights and since another frightening nightmare woke me up this morning, I decided I couldn't deal with school today. I told my parents, I was feeling sick, because Trish and I had tried on some unknown food, but unlike my dad, my mother didn't believe me. I could see it in her eyes and I knew she noticed my behaviour these days. I'm glad, she hasn't asked me about it, but I'm afraid she will. Although, they did let me stay home.

It's almost 4 o'clock, right now, and I'm watching TV on the couch. I'm wrapped in a blanket and I'm drinking hot chocolate. My favorite drink. My stomach is still aching from the experience. It was this terrifying... that it just .. hurts. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I've been texting a lot more than I used to, just since school started. A little dizzy, I pick up the phone. The text is from Dallas! **- Hey, Ally! How R U doing? U didn't come 2 school. I hope U R fine. K, Dal - **I sigh. He's so sweet. Again, I feel kinda _different_ than I always felt in the past when I got these kind of texts from him. It's probably just because Austin is going hard on me.. Wait, Austin?! He's not Austin! He's Thicke. Only real human, get real names. Thicke isn't _real._ I swallow and tell Dallas I'm fine.

The doorbell rings. Mom got early back from work. She probably wants to hear me out about my behaviour. But why would she _ring _the doorbell? She has keys, right... I push the blanket off of me and drag myself to the door. It's not mom, though. ''Hey, Trish'' I say trying to sound happy. ''Oh my god, Ally! How are you doing, now?'' she asks hugging me. I push the door closed behind her and we walk into the living room. ''I'm doing fine. Just still in shock and... still frightened. I keep on replaying the happening every night!'' We keep on chat about Thicke for a while, when Trish comes up with something interesting and _ugly.. _'' You know, Ally. Cassidy has been spreading rumors about you, all day. I thought, you should know about that..'' I sigh. ''Oh god, what did she say about me, this time?'' ''Ally, she's just pissed that Austin didn't rape _her_ that night, but tried it on you. He promised her she would be _his_ next one, I heard.'' ''I know, Trish. But what did she say exactly? Please, I want to be prepared.''

She sighs. ''Fine. She tells everyone that you followed Austin, that night, and tried to make him rape you. She even says that you literally got on your knees and tried to pull his clothes off, but he got so disgusted, that he didn´t feel like raping anyone at all and left...'' Trish says glaring by the memory of Cassidy's words. WHAT?! ME?! BEGGING THICKE TO RAPE ME?! ''That's ridiculous! That's crazy!'' I yell furious. ''I know, Ally. It is definitley _crazy_. But she wont stop. We have experienced this, before. **We** know the truth, at least. Just calm down. Don't anger yourself, because of the bitch.'' I didn't know Trish could be like this... She loves revenge. But maybe she was right, about this time. Besides, _he _did know the truth. I nod slowly. ''You're right, Trish. You know... She can gossip al the nonsense she wants, but... What did Thicke actually say about it?''

_?_

What? I'm curious and I have all rights to. Trish pulled one of those -_I'm thinking_- faces. ''Hmm.. Nothing for so far, I know.'' ''Really, nothing?'' I asked in disbelief. ''Well, I'm pretty sure he heard Cassidy's rumors, but he didn't react to them at all. He was just acting tough, like always.'' He was unbelievable! And I should've known. Why would he care about what people were thinking? In both of the stories, he doesn't seem bad..or crazy. I sigh. What was I thinking, hoping, he might kick Cassidy's ass and tell everone the truth, because he could and just get away with it..? I mean, it wouldn't make him less cool, one bit. I'm not only scared of him, now, I also hate him _way_ more than I already did...

**Next morning - Ally's P.O.V**

_''Nobody can hear you scream, baby..'' he smirks. ''Don't you .. dare to call me that!'' I choke in my own tears. He groans. ''Oh yeah? Are we acting tough now? Let's see if I can still you when I bring it on..." I let out a huge scream as he violently rips of my panties. I struggle panicky with my feet and try to kick him, but he pinches my legs down with his own. I can't breathe. I panic. I scream. I cry. I try anything I can... He's just way too strong. He gasps. ''Baby, you asked for this...'' I sob loudly shaking my head and he leans down on me. I wince as i feel the weight of his body. I look up at him in fear. He smiles cockily, revealing his sharp teeth. ''I got that rock and roll... I'll make you lose controll... '' _

I wake up shockingly, before the nightmare can get any worse. This one was _different _from other nightmares I had about Thicke. It felt so real. I find myself shaking and take a look at my wrists. You can still see the red print of _his_ grip on them. The tears well up in my eyes, again, but I blink them away. I can't believe what he did to me! I have never been this emotional, before. But I'm not giving him what he wants anymore. No crying and no no weak Ally, from now on. If I want to beat _him_, I'll have to be strong and keep on going. Even if he takes all my strength away with his actions, now and then. Now, time to get ready for school... I'm afraid. I get up and look in the mirror. I look boring, as usual, but I feel miserable inside.

Walking trough the schoolhall, I immediately hear the rumors. ''_Looks like the whore is recovered from shameful rejection.'' ''I can't believe the geek dared to try to turn __**Thicke **__on.'' '' Thicke did the best to her. She'll think twice next time, before she wants to try something on him again.'' ''I bet not even a perv wants to fuck her.'' _It was sad hearing those things about me. But I knew, they were just being pathetic, because what did I ever do to these people? I just shouldn't care.

_You can do this, Ally..._

They only hated me, because Thicke did. I walk over to my locker, finding a note on it's door, saying; WHORE. I swallow and decide to let the note just hang there, because I know they would just put there a new one if I take it away.

The first part of the day was horrible and worse than normal days when the popular troop made the school hate on me. People were bumping into me purposely. They insulted me and gave me the nastiest glares they could afford.

i couldn't take it anymore during French. I had this luck to have to sit in front of the sluts, because there was not other seat left. I heard them continuously gossip about me and Thicke. I couldn't concentrate on the teacher, so when it was time to work singly, I walked over to the teacher's desk. ''Excuse me, , can I go to the toilet please?'' I just had to get out of here, because I knew Thicke would be in my next period and if I didn't rest one bit, I wouldn't get trough that time... She took off her glasses. ''Are you okay, Ally?'' I nodded quickly. She nodded slowly and inspected my face for any signs. ''I've heard the gossip. Don't let them get to you, sweetie. You deserve better.'' I give her a half smile. i didn't expect this. Even though she always tells me I'm one of her favorites.

''But, Ally, tell me. Mr. Moon didn't do anything to you, did he?'' I bite my bottom lip and try to fight back the tears. No Ally, come on... I shake my head and sniff. ''Oh, sweetie'' she hugs me and I sob quietly. No one seems to notice. Ms. Keller shakes her head. ''Boys, boys, boys... Especially, that one. Being allowed to do anything, on that age, with that strength, it's crazy.'' I nod and smile. She gives me a concerned look. ''You're not raped, are you, Ally?'' I shake my head and sob. ''No, he couldn't'' I wipe my eyes off with my sleeve. Ms. Keller smiles sympathetically and whispers; ''I was so afraid you were. You're not like those kids, Ally. You're not low. You're a strong girl and Mr. Moon _can't_ take that away from you. You shouldn't get that close to him. His types can be _dangerous. _Unless they really care. But the way it is now, he doesn't seem to care too much about anything. I don't want you to get in trouble.'' I smile again. ''I'll be careful, . Thank you.'' she nods. ''You're welcome,Ally. And you may go to the toilet, now.''

I leave the classroom, sighing. It was nice talking to Ms. Keller. I feel a bit better, now. I swallow and walk trough the empty halls. I don't have to go to the toilet. i just want to walk and drown in the quietness of this hall. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming my way. I don't care. I don't _want _to care. I'm in my own world, now, looking down. The person meets me, then, and we both stop walking. I recognize those Vans. The jeans, the smell. I lift my head up. The sharp teeth... Everything inside me turns around. Fear, sadness, anger... It just overwhelms me.

_Ally, remember what you promised yourself! Don't give him what he wants. He should know what damage he causes. You're not weak!_

I swallow. Yes. I look up, straight into his eyes. Those sparkly blue eyes that don't show _any_ emotion... at all. I give him a hurted and angry look, at the same time. See what you've done, it says. I'm a wreck, but I'm not giving up. I'm still Ally. The Ally, that escaped from Thicke's hands. I can feel he wants to say something. He doesn't. I want to speak up, too. But I don't either. And then, just like we made an agreement, we both continue walking. I can tell, he's watching me leave. That's when I decided i should get revenge on _him_. And **quick.**

**Soooo... What do you think? Review, please! I love y'all!**


	11. CH 10 In trance with the beautiful

**Night - Ally's P.O.V**

During dinner, I couldn't swallow a thing. I told my parents, I still wasn't feeling well. Although, that didn't make any sense, they let me leave the table. I arrived my room and when I noticed i had received a text from Trish, I threw my phone on my bed. I couldn't deal with it, right now. I grabbed a blanket, my songbook and opened the doors to my balcony. The cold wind blowing inside, made me shiver. I put the blanket on my shoulders and sit on the floor of my balcony. I flipped the pages of my songbook, until I found it. There it was; the revenge song I'd written for Thicke, just before Trish and I went to Chloe's party, _that _day. It was perfect... I read it all over again, imagining Thicke hearing it, getting embarrassed and telling me a totally understandable reason for all his teasing and sexual abuse, I think i'm allowed to call it, now. Then, my favorite part. The part where he _apolagizes _to me. Thicke never apolagizes to anyone. I've been trying to get an apology out of him, since the first day we met, but it never happened...

_**First day we met **_

_Little Allyson Dawson sat early in her chair for her first day in high school. Her new necklace with a white bow on it, was glistening as she rubbed it with her thumb. She was excited but also nervous. Would she actually make friends? More kids started to walk into the classroom and the mentor was smiling. Everything was good, so far. Then a blonde boy quickly took the chair next to her. She turned to him and when he looked at her, she almost fell off of her chair. It was the most handsome boy she had ever seen... She didn't really knew what love was, but she had liked a boy before. Except this one, was just... plain beautiful. He was like an angel. He had these sparkly blue eyes, his eyelashes were dark and really long. He had a bit toned skin and when he smiled, you could see his cute sharp teeth. He smelled like the summer. His whole appearance was just beautiful and handsome. ''I'm Austin.'' he said. ''Austin Moon. And you're Ally, right?'' Even his voice sounded special. Ally tried to smile at her best. ''Yes, i am. How do you know my name, already?'' The boy smirked. ''I know everything.'' and then he started laughing. Ally laughed with him. He was nice. That was what counted. _

_When the other kids noticed that __**the Austin Moon**__, the most handome boy on earth, son of the famous and lost Mike Moon, was in the middle of them, they rushed and surrounded him, totally ignoring Ally. Austin didn't care at all, Ally could see, and he enjoyed all the attention. Ally felt lonely, but understood it. He was famous, it was normal for him to get attention like this. They would probably talk later. But that talk never came. Austin ignored Ally full and made lots of other friends. He started hanging with all his new friends and a couple he already knew, like the tall redhaired guy and the perky girl with long blonde wavy hair... Dez and Chloe. He didn't just ignore her, he also avoided her. Weeks passed and Ally gave up on the friendship. She even started to dislike him, because she saw that Austin and his friends, 'the popular troop' were pointless mean to other kids. _

_They started doing more bad stuff . They tried on smoking and went to party's where were happening things that shouldn't happen. Ally didn't really care anymore. Ofcourse, she didn't like hearing about all the stuff he did, but he never talked to her, so she wasn't really involved in that business. She even made a friend; Trish De le Rosa. When, BAM, Austin commits a __**crime.**__ He had raped his first target. After that, Austin got more famous than ever. The older he got, the handsomer, the stronger, the worse... Ally got disgusted by Austin's crime and she talked about 'it' being ridiculous to everyone who would listen to her. Austin found this out and talked to Ally, since the first day. It turned into an argue. Ally hated Austin now even more. He was mean, dirty and being just a 'dick'. _

_She didn't know what had happened to him. Has he always been this way? Or does he have a nice side, he doesn't show often? Ally couldn't tell. Half of freshman year had passed and since their first argument, Austin and Ally kept arguing everyday and he teased her nonstop. He got her so confused. She didn't knew why this had happened, why he acted like this. She hated his behaviour. She wished he was the person she had liked. A part of her still hoped he was __**that **__person, but another part told her she should stop imagining things. It was tough for her, because his looks were the same as the looks of the nice guy she wanted to be friends with..._

I smile sadly at the memory. It's impossible to remind Aus.. Thicke being nice to me. Though, i have a feeling inside my heart. A feeling, I had felt when we were about to get friends. That feeling would be there, hidden, until someone would bring it out. Someone that could replace the friend, I never got...

**One week later - Ally's P.O.V **

Everything had returned back to normal. The sluts gossiped and Austin teased me, . . I argued with him like I used to. I was more scared of him than first ofcourse, but I just made sure I wouldn't come too close to him. I improved my revenge song and couldn't wait for an opportunity to let him hear it. I wouldn't sing it myself, ofcourse. Somebody else had to. But who would do _me _a favor like that, except for Trish and Dallas? Nobody. This person had to be dumb. So dumb, that it wouldn't realize the contents of the song that it's sing. This person should secretly send this song-message to Thicke, without knowing it itself. Thicke would know. He's definitely that smart, I hate to say. though, in this case it's helpful. This had to work, because I had planned this for so long and I was doing the right thing. What was left... My spy. I'll find a solution for that, soon, hopefully.

**Next morning in the car to school - Ally's P.O.V**

We arrived the schoolyard and mom parked the car. She opened the door for me, but I immediately shut it closed. My nerves grow even more when she turned to me with a frown. ''Honey, what's the matter?'' ''I will get out.'' I said quickly. ''But.. give me ten more minutes, please'' She frowned even more. ''Why? School is about to start, and..'' ''I still have fifteen minutes.'' I murmured cutting her off. ''I know, honey, but shouldn't you get your books in your locker? And maybe meet up with fri.. Trish'' I rolled my eyes. She was right, but since the douche was still standing there, waiting for me to get out, I wasn't going anywhere. ''I'm fine, mom. I can do that in five minutes too.'' I replied, irritatedly glancing out the window.

She shakes her head. ''I don't understand you, Ally. All your schoolmates are having fun meeting up with eachother on the yard. '' ''They are _not _my schoolmates, mom. And the only ones you see in the front, is the popular troop and if they're not listening music or acting tough, they are making out with eachother. No fun, at.. all..'' I explain, coldly. Thicke keeps an eye on me. Trough all the people around him, trying desperately to get his attention, I see his glances to the car, watching what I will do. He smirks as he notices me, watching him too and I roll my eyes. S.H.I.T. Mom caught him staring. Now she'll think the best of us! Not. Thanks a lot, Aus.. I mean, Thicke.

Just as I thought, my mom immediately turns to me. ''What an incredible handsome young man!'' She brings out with a smile. ''Does he like you, honey? That would be fantastic! Great! If you married him, you would be our family's pride!'' "NO! No no no no no..'' I interrupt her. If she only knew he tried to rape me... '' He's terrible! I hate him and he hates me. There's nothing between us! Unless you mean some kind of war...'' i whisper the last sentence, but mom doesn't even notice. Instead, she chuckles, in love with the sight in front of the car. ''He IS really that handsome'' she says grinning, staring like a freak.'' I've never seen such a gorgeous face like his. I didn't knew beauty like his existed...'' What?! Seriously? Not, mom, too... Has she ever listened to me? ''Mom! I said..'' ''I get it honey.'' she says snapping out of it. ''i was hoping for a miracle, but he doesn't like you.'' That hurts. Why would she say something like this? She caressed my hair. ''it's okay. We wouldn't want reality and fantasies mix, right? You're just an average girl. He's too good.''

What the hell? What happened to my mother?! How can Thicke even hypnotize mothers?! It's _crazy. _I'm going to be honest. ''Mom, that's ridiculous. I don't like Austin, but because I'm not famous or do not look as good as him, doesn't mean It would be impossible for me to date him or something!That's nonsense, and _not _how it works! You should know that, mom. It's unfair and crazy to think like that. '' ''Yeah, honey, sure it is.'' she says not even facing me and caressing my forehead. ''Mom, here's my hair'' I say, little irritated, while grabbing her hand and pushing it to my hair. She nods and stares out of the window, sank in thoughts. In the meantime the popular troop had left the schoolyard, without mom noticing, ofcourse. I picked up my bag and opened the door. ''Thank you for the ride. Bye, mom!'' I said stepping out of the car and sort of .. escaping. I held my bag tight and ran in direction of the big school doors. As I ran up on the little stairs, I reached the door. Just as i'm about to pull them open, another _stronger _person pushes them **hard **closed again. I scream, but stay in the position, with my back facing the creep that came out of nowhere. ''We're finally alone now, aren't we?'' He whispers in my ear, making shivers run down my spine. I breathe in, smelling _his _strong cologne.


End file.
